The Emergency Services system (E9-1-1) in North America is currently, and for the foreseeable future a service that is closely connected to the existing Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). New communications services (e.g., a cellular system or an internet protocol (IP) system) are being employed that differ from the PSTN and require the ability to communicate with Emergency Services. Techniques have been developed to enable new communication services to interface with the current Emergency Services system.